Voltron's 30th Anniversary: A casual conversation among friends
by Cubbie And Chris
Summary: A one-off ficlet about a casual conversation among Voltron Force members regarding their thirtieth anniversary. COMPLETE.


Author's Notes:

1) My plot bunny hatched an egg! This is my first attempt to write a full group conversation. This one-off ficlet was to address an item in my other fanfic 'Kogane : Prophecy and Legacy' *wink* *giggles*

2) Thankyou previewers for feedback Lance4ever, Malinkibelka, Skechek, Vasiblue and Prairie24. Thank you grammar police noelzzz-dot-deviantart-dot-com

3) Insert standard disclaimer clause I don't own anything Voltron Force etc etc

A Casual Conversation

By

Cubbieberry

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

He had been staring at the formal invitation for an hour in utter disbelief.

_Thirty years. _

Voltron's thirtieth anniversary was in two weeks' time, a joint celebration of the Voltron Lion Force and Voltron Vehicle Team.

_I can't believe it! _

He let out a big sigh.

_Might as well get this over with._

Sky Marshal Lance McClain scheduled a holo-conference with his teammates in five minutes and decided to make a strong cup of coffee while he waited.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"I bet this was your idea!" Lance pointed an accusing finger at the Head of Intelligence. "Nothing gets past Intel with you at the helm!" Lance pouted.

Darrell "Pidge" Stoker was the first to appear for the holo-meeting. "True… but I sought Their Majesties' approval first."

Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett's holo-window lit up. "You guys have got to try this! And here I thought they couldn't come up with any more new flavours!" Hunk exclaimed with gusto as he savoured a freshly baked batch of jelly-filled doughnuts from the commissary's kitchen.

"So what did the kitchen R & D make this time?" asked Pidge.

"Coffee mangosteen!" Hunk replied with enthusiasm.

After all their years together, the banter amongst the robot lion pilots, amongst old friends, had remained ever the same. With the Galaxy Alliance centre located on Arus for nearly a decade now, all their offices were located within a ten- kilometre radius in the sprawling GA compound.

Pidge was the youngest Head of Intelligence in history; Lance too was the youngest Sky Marshal to head the Galaxy Alliance Military Academy (he had recently been granted GA approval to rename the Flight Academy to the Military Academy) and had restored the level of training to the same standard as when they had gone through it. Hunk was a consultant for the GA's Research and Development division while he continued to maintain the robot lions as well as re-live his past crush-car and rock music days.

"So… this anniversary gala we're having in the next two weeks…" Hunk began between mouthfuls of doughnuts, "I guess it means we've been action figures for thirty years now," he said as he showed off a 1/18th scale version of himself.

"I believe so Hunk," chuckled Pidge as he fiddled with the new prototype of Green Lion for the 30th anniversary limited-edition run of action figures that would be showcased at the anniversary gala. Pidge was delighted that World Events Productions continued to handle all the merchandising. He and the team couldn't be bothered with copyrights while they defended the universe.

Another holo-window lit up, but no one was visible on it. "Lance, this better be good…" said a cranky voice off-screen.

"Man, it's not even the weekend!" Lance retorted. "Keith, don't tell me it's your day off!"

"Tell him it's your day off, honey…" purred a sweet musical voice from off-screen, "…and tell Lance his timing is impeccable as always."

"Sweetheart, he can hear you," Keith said as he stepped into view for the holo-meeting.

"We all can hear you, Allura!" Hunk piped in, still munching a doughnut.

Allura made a loud exaggerated sigh.

"Be with you guys in a sec…" Keith said, and on-screen icons for 'mute' and 'pause' suddenly lit up.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Soon Keith and Allura reappeared on the display, looking all stately and regal.

"Your Majesties," said Lance with a mockingly elaborate bow. "What the hell, you two? Don't tell me you're still in bed in the middle of the morning, and on a Thursday even?" Lance exclaimed incredulously.

"Jealous?" retorted Keith with a sly smile.

"Much," countered Lance, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Duh. _King_? " Allura teased with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You two make an incorrigible pair!" Lance shook his head.

"Perks of the job," beamed Keith. Allura could only giggle, and that earned her a pinch on the backside from her husband.

Lance cleared his throat, continuing in a businesslike manner. "Behave, you two. So, this anniversary thing, you're all seriously going?"

"We're hosting it, Lance." Allura replied.

"Well, I still can't believe it," scowled Lance.

"And you called a team meeting for this?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"No, I called to ask about the weather, Your Worshipfulness!" Lance rolled his eyes.

"Lance, we're _all_ going. Besides, the Voltron Vehicle Team and the Holgerssons already confirmed," Pidge said in a serious tone.

"And I already sorted out the buffet menu," added Hunk.

"Of course you have, big guy," smirked Lance. "Wait… am I the only one without any active role in this thing?"

"Of course not, Lance. Since our team is hosting the gala event, you'll be emcee," Allura replied, failing to conceal a grin.

Lance coughed and spluttered his coffee all over his desk.

"Suh-weeeet!" exclaimed Hunk. "Oh, and entertainment will be provided by yours truly, with a special guest appearance by Stereolactic!" Hunk revealed proudly as a coup de grace.

"I can't believe you knuckleheads organised all this." Lance said, still recovering from his disbelief.

"Well, of course we couldn't bother you, could we? With you being on your honeymoon and all…" Keith chuckled.

"Besides Lance, Kristy's already confirmed your attendance." Allura smoothly added.

"You already spoke to my wife about this?!" Lance choked.

"Lance, this discussion, whatever your point, is considered moot. And we're glad that you and Kristy finally tied the knot after all these years." Allura beamed at Lance. ***(see NOTE1)**

"So, see you all in two weeks?" Pidge asked for confirmation as he tried to wrap up their holo-meeting. Their morning tea break was about to end and he had yet to try the cinnamon doughnuts that Hunk had brought for him.

Everyone nodded and all the holo-screens went blank.

Lance dejectedly slumped into his chair, deciding to speak with Kristy as soon as he got home tonight.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

A week after the thirtieth anniversary gala party, the old friends decided to meet up in Their Majesties' private outdoor garden at the Castle of Lions, away from prying eyes and from everyone's retinue of bodyguards and personal assistants.

"So, have any of the Lions accepted any of the Academy's new graduates?" Keith asked as they walked towards the gardens, whose high, thick hedges created a cosy sanctuary.

"Not a single one, Keith," replied Lance. "Our lions seemed to be very picky."

"So, it's still us then," Keith said with finality.

Hunk was waiting in the pergola with a lavish cartful of tea, pastries, and a large carafe of strong coffee. Digging in, the three shared their stories about the party: that they'd all had fun and they loved the new limited-edition Voltron merchandise. But there was something that bothered Hunk…

"Uh, guys, was it my imagination or did everyone else look… old?" Hunk asked as he helped himself to tea and scones. "The guys from the other Voltron team looked rather… old."

"You look old, I'm old, they're old… what's the difference?" shrugged Lance as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Lance, Hunk has a point. Tell me, do you have grey hair?" Keith queried.

"No," Lance curtly replied.

"Have you dyed your hair?" Keith pressed.

"No. Not once, not ever." Lance solemnly replied while crossing his heart.

"Are you balding?" Keith pointedly asked.

"Oh, for… No! For the last time, it's a negative, oh _Fearless Leader_!" replied Lance with an exasperated tone. "What's your point?"

"That's just it, Lance. Except for Pidge, how old are we now? We're either in our late forties or early fifties; yet we look like we're still in our early thirties."

"Look, I'm too busy to notice, especially with young cadets around. I feel old when I'm around the Academy," answered Lance.

"Allura's still as stunning as the day she and I got married, and even after our two kids came along. Akira's turning thirteen next week, for heavens' sake!" Keith admitted.

Hunk and Lance solemnly nodded in agreement, especially after yesterday's holo-tabloid headlines read "Queen of Arus is Still One Hot Babe." The paparazzi had somehow gotten hold of the monarchs' holiday pictures with Allura sunbathing in her favourite blue striped two-piece swimsuit.

"So, you're saying that apart from our old battle scars, we're all fit and healthy, no wrinkles, no grey hairs, and still looking our best?" asked Lance.

"Yes!" Hunk and Keith blurted out loud.

"Umm, yeah, about that…" Pidge interrupted as he and Allura finally joined the rest of the team for morning tea. "We just went through Voltron's archives and discovered something unusual."

"Apparently the aging process slows down because we're bonded with our robot lions." Allura continued as she took Keith's proffered cup of tea.

"Do explain," the King of Arus beckoned, his eyes twinkled with interest.

"Except for those who have died in battle, Voltron's robot lion pilots live longer. The historical archives clearly showed that the Voltron Force of the past looked like young strapping pilots, although they were apparently much older than their appearances would suggest," Pidge expounded while he helped himself to a cup of tea.

"So, because of this mystical bond with our lions, we have the physique, stamina, and metabolism of twenty-to-thirty-year-olds?" Keith summarised their findings.

"I'd rather say it's magic," shrugged Lance.

"Keith, this explains a lot about your great-grandfather's longevity." Allura quietly said to Keith.

Keith simply gave a wordless nod and gave Allura's hand a squeeze. His eyes showed he didn't want to discuss that particular detail with everyone else just yet. **** (see NOTE2)**

"My godson is turning thirteen! What would Aki want for his birthday?" Lance spoke up. He was Akira's favourite godfather.

"Aki is very determined to complete his classic Voltron collection," chuckled Keith.

"Yes, although he can't stop laughing whenever he sees his Keith doll," giggled Allura, winking at her husband.

"It's not a doll; it's an action figure…" Keith muttered, rolling his eyes as the others chuckled.

"Why does Aki find it funny?" asked Pidge.

"He just can't believe his very own dad once sported that silly mullet!" Allura replied mirthfully.

"Our son has a weird sense of humour. I wonder who he gets it from…" Keith smirked at his wife..

"More collectibles, eh? Well, I do know a guy, who knows a guy…" said Lance as he rubbed his chin. "Consider it done!"

"So, everyone okay?" Hunk asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Are we going up, or what?" laughed Allura.

"Less talk, more flying!" grinned Keith as he tugged his wife's hand.

"Last one up pays for dinner tonight!" Pidge smiled; he too was eager for a quick jaunt with Green Lion.

"Bring it on!" shouted Lance as he bolted towards Castle Control

FIN / The End

ENDNOTES:

*1) Kristy is an original character found in 'Role-Player' who has a mega-crush on Lance. Kristy will play a major role in Fearless Part 3, Intel's number one top secret agent and key backend player of the Den Resistance. I dedicated this character to Lance4ever, my chief lurker on Snarktronforce Twitter Role Play. Thanks chief! *Lurker salute*

**2) Decided not elaborate on this particular detail as the concept of aging and prolonged life will be part of one of the chapters of my other fanfic 'Kogane: Prophecy and Legacy' *giggle-wink* so, make sure you add KP&L to your follow and favourite list! *solemn nod*


End file.
